This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In various industries, complex projects may be broken down into specific tasks. Each project may include several tasks, and different projects may have different workers assigned to various roles in the project. These tasks may be prioritized according to various metrics, such as difficulty, urgency, and the like.
However, the tasks may be planned with respect to one another within each individual project. For example, a worker may work on different projects with different tasks of different task types. Because these tasks are planned within their respective projects, it may be difficult for the worker to determine which tasks to prioritize.